


General A.J.'s Office

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Carter, why is our daughter in the closet?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	General A.J.'s Office

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt “So out came the brooms and buckets and in went Missis, to her great satisfaction.” ( _The One Hundred and One Dalmatians_ by Dodie Smith, page 22)
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

Jack came home one afternoon to find every broom, mop and other miscellaneous cleaning supply neatly leaning against the kitchen cabinets. The door to the closet where those items were usually kept was ajar, and Jack peered inside.

“Carter,” he said, to the figure curled in an armchair with what looked like a physics text book, “why is our daughter in the closet?”

“I don’t know,” said Sam. “But she insisted, and I really didn’t see any reason not to let her.”

“Okay,” said Jack. He kicked off his shoes and plopped onto the couch, but he kept glancing at the closet door. “It’s not a metaphor, is it? ‘In the closet’? Because I hope we’ve raised A.J. to know that we’ll always love her, no matter what.”

Sam smiled. “She’s four, Jack. I think she just likes the small space. And she knows we love her.”

“Good,” he said. “Good.”

“Yes, hello,” said A.J.’s voice, from inside the closet. “This is General A.J., of the Really Big Important ‘Partment. A big scary mission? Right away, Mr. President. I bring my team, okay? Bye!”

The closet door opened. “Mommy, come quick! We got a mission, from the President! Daddy, you’re home! You come, too!”

“A mission, you say,” said Jack. “What are your orders, General A.J.?”

His daughter grinned.

THE END


End file.
